A Very Hopie Christmas
by gidgetgirl
Summary: Hopie's first Christmas with Angel, Connor, and Cordelia, as per request COMPLETE!
1. christmas shopping

Disclaimer: I own Hopie (and Anni, though I'm not sure if she's going to make an appearance in this ficlet).  Everyone else belongs to Joss.

Author's note: ARRRRG.  Five hours of studying film criticism and film history, and I am burnt out on film studying, at least for now.  So, for a quick break, a nice little Hopie bit before I digress into the world of hybridization bonding for Chemistry.  Aren't finals grand?  Anyway, since I don't really have time to start on Things Unseen yet, I figured I'd give y'all a little something to tide you over.  It's probably going to be four chapters eventually.  Please review if you read it, because it makes me feel happy and fluffy inside.  (Oh yeah, and phillic added to the end of a word means the opposite of phobic, in case you were wondering.  So someone who really likes spiders is arachnophillic and so on.  Just wanted to clarify and I hate inserting Author's notes in the middle of stories).

Author's Note the Second: If you haven't read Only Hope or Le Bella, just know that Hopie is Angel and Cordy's adopted daughter.

A Very Hopie Christmas (cheesy title, I know, but fluffy goodness follows)

            Hopie Chase Angel was excited.  Very excited.  It was Christmas time, and that meant…

            "Shopping," Cordelia said excitedly, smiling wickedly and rubbing her palms together.  Connor and Angel groaned.  Angel couldn't believe it.  His first day in the sun since Hopie had Shanshued him, and he was stuck at the mall, complete with Christmas traffic, a sullen teenage mini-broody boy and a hyper weaponphillic four year old with a chocolate smudge on the edge of her mouth.  Angel smiled despite himself.  

Family, he thought.  This is my family.

            Cordelia rattled off her things to do list in the no-nonsense manner of a mall drill sergeant.  "Okay, Connor and Hopie need help shopping for each other, I need to get something for Angel, we all need stuff for the rest of the gang, and Hopie really should go see Santa Claus before we leave."  Angel groaned, just thinking of the lines.  He needed to find the perfect gift for Cordy, too, and he mentally estimated the amount of anguish that would mandate.  He was an awful shopper.  There was a reason that all of his clothes were black; it helped the decision making process go a little faster.

            "Santa!" Hopie cried happily, thinking very carefully about what she would ask him for.  

            "That's right, baby," Cordy said.  "Santa Claus."

            Connor looked confused and was about to open his mouth stating his non-belief in Santa when Cordelia shot him dagger eyes.  He got the message and wisely kept his mouth closed.

            "Is my Connor going to see Santa too?" Hopie asked, tugging on her brother's sleeve.  

            "I think I'm a little old," Connor said.  Hopie wrinkled her brow.

            "But haven't you been a good boy, Connor?" she asked.  Connor smiled at her, hoping she'd let the subject drop.

            "Okay," Cordelia the shopping demon said briskly, "Let's split up.  I'll take Hopie and you take Connor, Angel.  We'll meet back here in one hour and switch up."  Having been dismissed, the troops dissimilated.  

            Cordelia and Hopie walked straight to the photography shop.  Cordy approached a man she had talked to earlier in the week.

            "Ah, Miss Chase," he said.  "Did you bring the rest of the pictures?"  Cordelia nodded and handed a small package to the man.  She had been working on Angel's gift for a very long time.  

            "And who's this little girl?" the salesman asked, shooting Hopie a toothy grin.

            "This is my daughter, Hopie," Cordelia said.  Hopie, in a moment of rare shyness ducked her head.  

            "What a little sweetheart," the man said, tousling her hair.  

            "Say hello, Hopie," Cordy instructed.

            "Hi," Hopie said, overcoming her shyness and frowning at the man's huge grin.  "You look like a Tyrontos Demon.  They have big teeth too."  

            The man shot Cordelia a confused look.

            "Television," she said by way of explanation, ushering Hopie out of the store.

            "That wasn't very nice," she told her daughter firmly.  Hopie batted innocent eyes at Cordy, and she finally broke down and laughed.  "But you're right.  He did look like a Tyrontos Demon."

            The girls left, already onto their next task.

            Things were going significantly more slowly for the boys.  Connor groaned as Angel looked through the display cases nervously.

            "What do you think of this one?" he asked, holding up a gold necklace with diamond inlays.  

            Connor glanced around the store, feeling as if a jewelry store was the last place he should be.  He was a fighter, not a… well, he just wasn't a person who should be in a jewelry store looking at tiny delicate pieces of female decoration.  Then it hit him.  Female.  Dawn.  He needed to get Dawn a gift.

            Angel noticed when Connor became more entranced in the looking process, and the two males set to the painstaking work of picking out presents for the girls in their lives.

            Connor saw a silver ring, with a small heart and a small key on it.  He smiled and pointed it out to Angel.

            "Not really Cordy's style," Angel said.  Connor stared at him.

            "For Dawn," he clarified.

            "Oh," Angel said.  "Perfect.  Now help me find something for Cordelia.  Something that says I lov-, well you know what I mean."  Connor grunted gruffly.  He knew exactly what Angel meant; they were both just too darn male to say it.

            "Connor will love it!" Hopie said decisively.  Cordelia stifled a giggle.

            "Hopie, are you sure that's what you want to get Connor?" she asked, careful not to hurt the little girl's feelings.

            "Trust me," Hopie said confidently.  "Connor really wants one."  Cordelia sighed and went to stand in line to pay for the stuffed Grover doll Hopie had picked out.  Hopie ran to the back of the store and returned with something small in her hand.

            "For Daddy," she said decisively.  Cordelia melted into giggles and put the rubber ducky on the counter next to Hopie's present for Connor.  She couldn't wait to see them open their presents from Hopie come Christmas day.

            Half an hour later, the four of them met up and Angel took over Hopie duty while Cordelia took Connor to find a gift for Hopie.  Angel groaned when he saw the line for Santa Claus.  The person who had invented mall Santa's was surely a demon.  There was just no other explanation.  Hopie stood in line.

            "I got you a present," she said in a sing song voice.  Angel felt a thrill of excitement.

            "Whaddya get me?" he asked, surprisingly childlike.

            "Not telling," Hopie replied smugly.  Angel groaned.  The child was clearly evil, torturing her poor Daddy that way.

            "What did you get Momma?" Hopie asked.

            "Not telling," Angel replied.  Hopie looked at him.

            "You haven't gotten it yet, have you?" she asked him.  He shook his head.

            "Not yet."  The line crept slowly forward.

            "Connor, you cannot seriously mean to get Hopie a flame thrower for Christmas.  She's four."  Cordelia tried to talk some sense into her son.

            "But you know how much she loves playing with Buffy's," he said.  Cordelia sighed in resignation and Connor smiled in victory.  Hopie was going to love it.

            "Do you have any child sized ones?" he asked the salesperson.

            The salesman looked at Connor incredulously.  "Child sized flame throwers?" he asked.  Connor stared at him seriously.  Finally the man shook his head.  "No," he said finally.  "We don't carry flame throwers in a children's size."  

            "Then I'll take this one," Connor replied.

            Finally, it was Hopie's turn to sit on Santa's lap.  She walked up to him without any fear, her long dark hair bouncing behind her in the ponytail Cordy had put it in that morning.         

            Angel smiled goofily at his little girl.

            "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas," Santa said.  "Have you been a good girl this year?"

            "Mostly," Hopie replied earnestly.  " 'Cept for the time I brought Crossbow to school and the time I ran after a…"

            Angel cut Hopie off.  "She's been a very good girl this year."  Hopie beamed at him. 

            "What would you like this year for Christmas?" he asked her.

            Hopie leaned in and whispered something in his ear.  Santa's eyes widened.  Had he heard her right?  One of the elves took their picture, Hopie beaming directly at the camera, her eyes wide and innocent, looking as cute as was humanly possible, and Santa with the most confused expression on his face as he absentmindedly handed Hopie a candy cane.

            Hopie ran up to Angel.  "That elf," she said.  "The one with the red tights.  He feels wrong."

            Angel looked at the elf closely.  Hopie was right.  That wasn't a person dressed up as an elf.  That was a real elf, and not a happy, skippy elf at that.  They had a problem.

TBC… this one's only gonna be a couple of chapters long.  One or two more here and then a Christmas Day chapter.  Please review if you're reading, otherwise it will prob get shelved from lack of interest.


	2. brooding

DISCLAIMER: I own no one except for Hopie and Anni.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter, guys.  I only have time for a short study break, but look at the bright side: shorter chapters=more updates.  Please review so that I feel validated and fluffy goodness.  Love you all. ~gidgetgirl

A Very Hopie Christmas: Chapter Two

            Angel wrinkled his forehead a little, his patented concerned-with-these-occurrences look settling over his face.

            "Bad elf," Hopie whispered softly, lifting her arms up for Angel to pick her up.  She rested her head on his shoulder, and Angel looked at her, wondering at the fact that her thumb went into her mouth.  Hopie had never been much of a thumb sucker, and most of the time, it was hard to remember that she was just four years old.

            Angel swayed a little with the tiny girl in his arms.  Holding her felt so right.  "It'll be all right, baby girl," he said.

            Hopie took her thumb out of her mouth and sat her wet hand on Angel's face, noticing his expression.  "Are we brooding now?" she asked, accenting the first part of the word brooding as if there were eight O's in it.  

            Angel gave her a little smile.  "Yes," he said.  "We are."  He couldn't help but laugh when Hopie wrinkled her forehead and frowned in a perfect imitation of an Angel broodfest.  

            "You aren't supposed to laugh when you brood," Hopie informed him seriously.  "Momma said so."

            "So what are you going to get Angel?" Cordelia asked Connor.  Connor looked surprised at the suggestion.  He hadn't really considered that fact that he would need to get his father a present.  

            "I don't know," Connor replied, "but I got Dawn a really cool ring."  He showed Cordy the package with the ring, and Cordelia did the proper ooh and aw response.  Dawn would go gaga over the ring just because Connor gave it to her, and it was definitely cute.  She noticed another small package in the sack from the jewelry store and she raised her eyebrows questioningly at Connor.

            "Well," he said, shoving his foot into the ground and ducking his head.  "There was a special, and I got to chooses something with the ring, so I just got one of those dangly thing bracelets for Anni."  Connor had been surprised when the idea had hit him to get something for Anni Wyndham-Price, but since she and Dawn were becoming good friends and since she was part of the next generation of Scooby and/or Fang Gangs, Connor had decided that a small Christmas gift couldn't cause any harm.

            "A charm bracelet," Cordelia said.  "That's so cute.  Anni will love it."  And fall even harder for Connor, Cordelia added silently.  Anni was twelve and had a habit of shooting puppy eyes at Connor, who, in the nature of the typical teenage male, didn't notice.  Cordy smiled at Connor.  Anni would be happy for days because of this, and Cordy figured that if anyone deserved a little extra happiness, it was the preteen non-slayer.

            "So, Angel," Cordy reminded him.  Connor groaned.  Shopping for Hopie had been easy; the kid loved weapons (heck, she probably would have been happy with a second hand bow and arrow), but shopping for Angel was something different altogether.  Connor knew his dad liked Cordelia, but he already had one of those, and beyond that, he wasn't too sure.  

            "Just think, Connor," Cordy prompted, "he'll love anything you get him."  It struck Connor that he'd have to get Cordy something too.  He groaned, wishing on his life that he was doing anything but shopping.

            Hopie watched the mall elf's every move, her brood face still in tact.  Angel watched as well.  After a moment, he decided that the elf was in a relatively neutral action mode and moved on to more pressing matters.

            "We need to get your momma a gift," Angel said.  Hopie thought about it for a moment.  

            "I know what I want to get her," she replied.  Angel wasn't sure that the definitiveness in his daughter's voice was a good thing.  For all he knew, Hopie could want to get Cordelia num-chucks or something equally non-Cordelia-esque.  

            "What?" Angel asked her.

            Hopie stared at him seriously and pointed solemnly to the pet store.  Angel groaned when he saw the stubborn expression on Hopie's face, and the two of them walked over to the pet store.

            The elf watched the two of them go, grinning evilly.  He needed something to unchain him from his elflike servitude and release his evil powers, and he knew of only one force in the universe that could do so.  The Shanshu child.

TBC… Okay, I know it's only half as long as the first chapter, but I have soooo much studying to do.  I hope you guys like, and I'd love suggestions on what Connor should get Angel and what Hopie finds in the pet store for Cordelia.  In the future, look for a couple more mall chapters and then a great big ensemble cast Christmas day celebration.  Keep reviewing please!  I know the elf thing is kind of weird, but I needed some semblance of a plot, and that's what my sleep deprived mind came up with.


	3. bunny eyes

DISCLAIMER: I only own Hopie and Anni; everyone else belongs to ME and Joss Whedon et al.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chem and film finals tomorrow!!! GRRRRR.  ARRRRRG.  I am one stressing gidgetgirl, so another short update as a study break.  Please review because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, and with the worst finals schedule ever obtained by a freshman here, I could use it.

A Very Hopie Christmas: Chapter Three

            Hopie eyed the puppies with a speculative look in her eye, and Angel held his non-existent breath.  There was no way Cordy would ever forgive him if he let Hopie come home with a puppy, especially if Hopie was calling it a Christmas present for her momma.

            Hopie looked at Angel with remarkably puppy like eyes.  "I would like a puppy," she said.  "But all of these puppies are too small and fuzzy.  I need a big puppy.  'Sides, this is for Momma, and Momma doesn't need a puppy.  She has you and Connor."

            Angel didn't know quite what to make of that statement.  

Hopie wandered around the rest of the pet store until she came to a cage with tiny baby bunnies in it.

            She pointed at one of them.  "See him?  That's Momma's bunny.  Momma _needs that bunny."  The bunny she was pointing too was so small that he could fit easily in one of Angel's hands, the hands dwarfing the tiny furry creature to diminutive proportions._

            Angel crouched down until he was Hopie's height.  "Do you really think Momma wants a bunny rabbit for Christmas?" he asked.

            Hopie shook her head, and Angel sighed with relief.

            "But she needs one," Hopie replied firmly.  "Momma needs this bunny.  This is a special bunny."  She pointed again to the perfectly white baby rabbit.  Angel could have sworn the bunny was looking straight at Hopie.  Angel sighed heavily.  He wasn't in the mood for a Hopie tantrum, especially since the small girl had learned to "borrow" powers from outside sources.  The last thing he needed was for Hopie to borrow some elf magic and blow up the store all because he wouldn't let her get Cordy the little helpless bunny that was staring up at him with purple eyes.

            Angel thought for a moment.  Since when did bunnies have purple eyes?

            Connor was walking around the store fairly aimlessly.  Cordelia was keeping her mouth firmly closed, as Connor had shot down most of her suggestions.  Even she would have admitted that the tie idea wasn't stellar, but she thought Connor's "you want me to get him a leash?" response was a little abrasive.

            Connor's eyes settled on something, and somehow, it felt right.  "Cordelia," he said.  "Come check this out."

            Cordelia walked over and looked at the chess set Connor had indicated.  She let out a low whistle.  The kid had taste.  The entire thing was hand carved out of polished wood, each piece made in stunning detail.  She saw the way Connor was staring at the knight, and as she peered closer, she noticed the man sitting on top of the horse bore a striking resemblance to Angel.  

            "Well that's just kind of weird," she said.  Connor thought it was perfect, even though he hadn't the vaguest concept of what chess actually was.  When Cordelia informed him that it was a "boring game of strategy," he was elated.  He couldn't take Angel down physically, but on the chess board, he stood a chance.

            Cordy smiled as she pictured Angel and Connor playing chess together at night time.  They would inevitably be insulting each other the entire time, hackles somewhat raised, but it was still a sweet picture, because she knew that they would both love it.  She cherished the memories they had yet to make and helped Connor purchase the chess set.

            The two of them left the store and walked toward the mall Santa.  Cordelia peered closely at the line, but Angel and Hopie were nowhere in sight.

            Connor stared at Santa in a very distrusting manner.  "He doesn't really have a beard," he said loudly.

            A little girl in line a couple of years older than Hopie looked at him suspiciously.  

            Cordelia poked Connor in the ribs, mentally hushing him.  

            "Well he doesn't," Connor said.  "Why would someone want to dress up like that and…"

            Cordelia cut him off.  "Because he's Santa Claus," Cordy said loudly for the little girl's benefit.  "Remember Connor, we talked about Santa Claus and how he was going to bring you and Hopie toys."

            "Weapons," Connor corrected.  Cordelia quickly ushered Connor away from the line, but not before she received a very strange look from one of the elves.

            "Hopie," Angel said in a sweet voice, "be reasonable, baby.  Where are we going to put a rabbit?  What's going to happen when some demon comes along and eats it?"

            "Pardon me?" an old lady walking by asked Angel.  

            Angel shrugged.

            "Shame on you," the old lady said.  "Lying to a child."

            "No demon will eat this bunny," Hopie said firmly.  "It's a special bunny and Momma needs it."

            "Let's look at something else," Angel suggested, anxious to get her out of the pet store.

            "No," Hopie stated simply.  Angel narrowed his eyes at her.  She stared him straight back.  They both knew quite well who would win this fight, who always won fights between the two of them.  Still, Angel had to try.

            "Hope," he said, pulling the full first name card.  "Let's go."  Instead, Hopie carefully removed the bunny in question from the cage and held it up for Angel's inspection.  Angel groaned.  It was bad enough trying to stand off against Hopie eyes.  Hopie holding that white baby bunny just pushed the cute-o-rimeter past capacity.  Hopie batted her eyes at Angel.  The bunny batted his eyes at Angel.

            Angel sighed and bought the bunny.  And a cage for the bunny.  And food for the bunny.  And more bunny appropriate things for the bunny.

            Angel gave the bunny a dirty look.

            "This is all your fault," he said.  The bunny twitched his nose.

            "Can you deliver him tomorrow?" Angel asked, not wanting to spoil the surprise.  The pet store man nodded.

            Hopie screwed up her forehead in thought.  "Momma's gonna need the bunny a lot sooner than that," she said.  "Momma needs the bunny now."

            The elf saw Cordelia looking at him and stared at her, willing his way into her mind, knowing quite well that the way to the Shanshu child was through her mother.

TBC… yes, I know that this is completely random.  One more savior bunny/evil elf filled chapter at the mall, and then Christmas day with the whole gang.  Please review, I could use the pick me up.


	4. the crazy chapter

Disclaimer: I own Hopie, Anni, the evil Elf, and the savior Bunny.  Everyone else belongs to mutant enemy, Joss, et al.

Author's Note: Finals are done!!! One happy gidgetgirl here!  I'll try to write some more on my plane ride home tomorrow so that the fic will be done in time for Christmas, but you know… reviews always help with the update motivation, so let me know what's going on.

A Very Hopie Christmas: Chapter Four

            Cordelia's head itched from the inside.  It felt wrong, as if someone was taking a wet sponge and tickling it against the inside of her skull.  She shook her head.  

            "Cordy?" Connor asked.

            Cordelia tried to respond and couldn't.  She looked at Connor like she was dying.

            "Cordy?!" he said more urgently.

            As the elf knew she would, Hopie came running out of the pet store, bunny in hand, barreling through the traffic like a girl on a mission.  Angel followed behind her, getting caught up in the mall traffic along the way.  He slowly lost sight of Hopie as the small child maneuvered her way through the crowd.

            "Momma!" she called out, seeing Cordy's pained expression.  She knew that the elf was behind it, knew somehow that he expected her to do something for him in order for him to leave her momma alone.

            "No," she said firmly.  "You leave my momma alone, you bad elf."  Connor looked at her like she was insane.  She stomped her foot, giving Connor an impatient look.  

"Go get the bad elf," she instructed him firmly.  Connor looked at the four-year-old as if she was speaking gibberish.

            "Connor, go get the bad elf!" Angel yelled at the top of his lungs from across the crowd, drawing many strange stares in his direction from the other shoppers.

            Connor headed for Santa's workshop.

            Cordelia started losing the sight in her eyes, the tickling in her head so intense that she was overcome with a dark dizziness.

            Hopie tugged on her shirt.  "Sit down, Momma," she said.  "Sit down quick."  Cordelia fell unconscious to the ground, a pool of blood forming from a cut on the back of her head.

            Hopie, holding tight to the bunny, looked frantically around for Angel.  "Daddy!" she cried, wailing in the manner typical of a frightened child.  "Momma's hurt."

            Connor stormed Santa's workshop, looking for the so-called bad elf.  He saw four elves: one holding the camera, one talking to children in line, and two milling around.  He would have bet money on one of the milling elves, because milling seemed like an evil quality in an elf.  He looked at the two elves.  Both were dressed in holiday garb.  Both stared at him wide eyed.

            Connor's eyes darted back and forth between the two elves.  Which was the evil elf?  He didn't know for sure.

            "Which one's the evil elf?" he hollered.

            Angel made it to Cordelia's side.  

            "I wouldn't give the bad elf what he wanted," Hopie wailed.  "So he hurt Momma.  She's hurt, Daddy, hurt bad."

            Angel looked on in horror as blood continued seeping from the cut on Cordelia's head.

            Hopie heard Connor holler his question.  "The evil elf is the evil one," she hollered back, wondering why her brother couldn't see the obvious.  She turned her attention to Angel.  "Turn her over, Daddy," she said, carefully wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to be brave.

            Angel looked at Hopie.  "I don't think we should move her, baby.  Someone will have called an ambulance.  We just have to wait for them to get here."

            "Turn her over!" Hopie shrieked.  Angel did as he was commanded, carefully turning Cordelia onto her stomach.  Seeing the wound, he winced.  She was losing so much blood.

            Connor groaned at Hopie's answer.  Sometimes, she was so obviously four.  Connor stalked over to Santa, picking the kid off up his lap with one hand and grabbing Santa by the beard with the other.

            "Which one's the evil elf?" he asked.  Santa, terrified, didn't answer.

            The boy Connor was holding in his other arm did.  "The evil one?" he asked.

            Connor nodded.

            "He's right there," the boy said, pointing to the elf wearing the red shoes with the little bells on the end.

            "Are you sure?" Connor asked.

            The little boy nodded.  Connor looked at the line.  All of the children in the line were nodding.  It was very obvious to them which one was the evil elf, because, as Hopie had so eloquently put it, he was the evil one.

            Connor let loose of his grips on Santa and the child and stalked up to the evil elf.

            The elf grinned at him.  "Hurt me, and no one will be able to save your mother," he said.  Connor didn't correct the elf about his relationship to Cordelia.  Instead, he picked him up with one hand and carried him to the spot where Cordelia lay on the ground.

            The elf called out to Hopie, "Are you ready to agree yet?"

            Hopie glared at him.  "You're in big trouble, mister," she said, glaring at him with her wide eyes.  

            "I knew we shouldn't let her watch Full House," Angel commented, wishing that Cordelia could hear him.  He felt completely helpless.

            Once the body was completely turned, Hopie sat the bunny down on Cordelia's back.  "Go on, bunny," she encouraged.  "You can do it."

            The little baby bunny twitched his whiskers and hopped up Cordelia's back until he was just inches away from the injury.  Angel watched, astounded, as a white-tinted, sparkly purple light traveled from the bunny's eyes to Cordelia's injury, sealing it with a soft chiming sound.  

            Cordelia still didn't wake up, the elf's invasion of her mind too much for her.

            Hopie turned to glare at the elf, and he got the distinct feeling that he had messed with a power far, far over his head.

            She looked at him and took a step toward him.  He tried to take a step backward, but as Connor was holding him off the ground, his feet just moved around uselessly in the air.  

            All of a sudden, the elf felt all of his magic being sucked out of him.  All he had wanted was for the Shanshu child to release his inner powers of dark magic, and she had somehow managed to take from him even his basic powers.

            "How did you do that?" he asked amazed.

            "Don't mess with my momma," Hopie commanded firmly as Cordelia began to wake up.  The little girl picked up the bunny.

            Cordelia turned over and, seeing the bunny, sighed.  "You let her get a bunny?" she asked Angel, exasperated.  Angel nodded sheepishly.

            "I don't think we can keep it, sweetie.  What happens when Spike comes over and gets hungry in the middle of the night?"  Cordelia asked.

            "Mr. Spike won't eat it," Hopie said.  "This is a special bunny." 

            Angel nodded, feeling a bit slow.  "I think we're going to want to keep this bunny, Cor," he said, bending down to pick up his love.  Out of impulse, he kissed her, and he knew in that moment exactly what he wanted to get her for Christmas.

            The elf, stripped of his elf powers, disappeared into nothing.

            "Hey," Connor said.  "Hopie, where did you put his powers?"  The Shanshu child could "borrow" powers and transfer them to others temporarily, but Connor didn't understand what had happened.  Hopie looked pointedly at the bunny.

            "He's even more special now," she said, giggling.

TBC… One more chapter: Christmas day goodness, or maybe two more with Christmas eve goodness too.  The whole gang, Anya's reaction to the bunny, Angel's gift for Cordy, and flamethrower-y goodness eminent, I promise.  For a quick update, please review!

Author's note: Yes, I know the bunny/elf thing was kind of weird, but it's a fluffy ficlet, so I didn't put too many limits on it, and somehow, my inner writer wanted to write about a magical, healing bunny.  Besides, now they conveniently have a healing bunny around for all of those pesky injuries.  Hope it wasn't too weird to enjoy.     


	5. Christmas Eve

DISCLAIMER: I only own Hopie, Anni, the Bunny, and ideas and characters not associated with BtVS and AtS. All others are property of Joss Whedon, et al.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sitting in the airport with my laptop, and my plane will be loading in a little bit, so this chapter is approximately as long as I can write sitting here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and because you asked for it, here's the Christmas Eve fluffiness with just the Angel family. The next update will be Christmas day with everyone and their dog, I promise. Please review. Consider it a Christmas gift to me.  
  
WARNING: very very fluffy chapter  
  
A Very Hopie Christmas: Chapter Five  
  
It was a very cozy scene. Hopie was sitting on Angel's lap, drinking a cup of hot chocolate with eight marshmallows in it. Cordelia had collapsed on the sofa after a whirlwind of gift wrapping frenzy. Connor was trying very hard not to stare, entranced, at their Christmas tree. He wasn't succeeding. Hopie wriggled a bit, coming dangerously close to spilling hot chocolate on Angel. Angel just smiled and pulled the little girl closer, feeling the tug of love he always felt when he looked at the tiny child he considered his own. The bunny was sitting comfortably in his cage in the corner, feasting on vegetables, as his cage had been lauded with green munchies and carrots by every member of Hopie's immediate family. "Hey Momma," Hopie said suddenly. "What are you going to name the bunny?" Cordelia thought for a moment, realizing that she needed just the right name for that very special bunny who had saved her life. "Leo," Cordelia said finally. Connor looked up. "Like from Charmed?" he asked. Cordelia gave him a strange look. "You watch Charmed?" "No comment," Connor replied. "Connor and me watch Charmed," Hopie said happily. Cordelia shot Connor a chastising look. "Don't you think she's a little young for that?" she asked him. Connor shrugged. "She's not too old for evil elves and demons," he pointed out. "Good point," Cordelia conceded. Hopie got off of Angel's lap, handed him the hot chocolate and went to sit next to the bunny's cage. "Hi, Leo Bunny," she said. The bunny looked at her with his purple eyes and twitched his little bunny nose. Hopie sighed happily, the kind of little kid sigh that takes up the whole room and turns easily into a giggle. "Daddy, come say hi to Leo Bunny," Hopie instructed. She looked up to see Angel looking very guilty. "Did you steal one of my marshmallows?" she asked. "No," Angel replied, swallowing the marshmallow. Cordelia muffled a laugh. Angel got down on his hands and knees and looked at the bunny. The bunny batted his eyes at Angel. Hopie batted her eyes at Angel. Angel sighed. "What do you two want?" he asked. "Leo doesn't like the cage," Hopie pouted, sticking her lower lip out slightly and giving her daddy puppy-dog eyes. The bunny twitched his nose sadly. "Cordy?" Angel asked, not willing to field this request because he knew quite well that he would give in after precisely three more eye bats. "Sure," Cordelia said. "Why not? It's Christmas Eve, after all." Angel carefully lifted Leo out of his cage and set him on the floor.  
  
"Christmas Eve! Christmas Eve!" Hopie started bouncing around the room happily, singing her joyous little song, making up the lyrics as she went along. "It's Christmas Eve. We have a tree and it's preeeetttttttyyyyyyy." Angel and Cordelia shared a knowing smile at their daughter's antics. Leo hopped behind the little girl, following her, and Cordy could have sworn that the bunny was hopping in time to Hopie's music. Hopie finally landed in front of her brother. "Watcha doing?" she asked Connor, who was staring, mesmerized at the tree. He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, but he couldn't keep the soft smile from his eyes. "The tree is pretty, huh?" Hopie said. Connor agreed that yes, the tree was indeed pretty. Hopie frowned for a moment. "It needs something," she said. Instantly, she was hopping off, the bunny in her wake. When she came running back, she was holding several small knives, a few arrows, and a handful of stakes. "No running with the stakes," Angel and Cordelia both said automatically. Hopie slowed down and set down the weapons, picking them up one at a time and fixing them firmly into the Christmas tree amongst the more traditional decorations: a stake next to the reindeer ornament, knife right next to Santa Claus, and arrows woven into the popcorn and cranberry chains. She sat back, observing her work critically. "Now it's beautiful," she said. "See how the knife shines? Isn't it pretty, Connor?" she asked. Connor nodded and picked up the little girl, sitting her in his lap. "Yes," he said. "The tree is very pretty." Hopie snuggled down into Connor, and Leo the bunny hopped into Hopie's lap. Soon the little girl, worn out from the day's trials and her excitement at the prospect of Santa coming, fell soundly asleep in Connor's lap. Leo drifted off, Hopie's arm wrapped carefully around the bunny in a soft hug. Angel smiled at the image before him: his son, looking contented, holding his sleeping daughter, who was in turn holding a sleeping bunny. They made a gorgeous picture in front of the Christmas tree, the tender expression on Connor's face reminding Angel that they were finally a family, that his son was a doting older brother. He looked at his daughter's mother. Cordy looked no worse for the wear after the trying experiences of the day. She, too, was looking at the children. Angel came and sat next to her on the couch, and Cordelia climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Their noses a mere centimeter apart, they stared at each other quietly. "I love you," Angel said softly. "I love you too," she replied, sinking into the wonderful feeling as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "We are so blessed," Angel commented, realizing the irony of that statement: for so long, he had been cursed. The two kissed again, and Cordelia settled comfortably into Angel's arms, laying her head on his chest. The two sat there, feeling the warmth of their bodies and the warmth of the fire in the fireplace as they watched Connor fall slowly asleep, with Hopie curled up on his stomach, the bunny still in her arms. When the clock struck midnight, Angel looked at Cordelia. "Merry Christmas, love," he said. "Merry Christmas," she mumbled sleepily, settling back into her Angel- pillow. Contented, Angel fell into a deep sleep, holding the woman that he loved in his arms. The lights on the tree shined brightly, reflected at wonderful angles by the blades Hopie had inserted in the tree. None of the four of them awoke as a certain bearded, jolly gentleman crept silently down the chimney. Seeing the tree, he chuckled, carefully removing a stake for himself. Some kids left him cookies; Hopie Chase Angel had left him a stake. Since it was dark outside, he figured that having the stake wouldn't be a bad idea, even though most vampires tended to give him a wide berth as he was delivering presents. He filled their stockings one by one: Angel, Cordelia, Connor, and Hopie. Finally, he pulled a tiny Christmas stocking out of his bag and filled it as well, hanging the Leo stocking next to the others. As he went to exit, he paused, hating to leave the picturesque scene. They were such a beautiful family. "Santa?" Hopie questioned, waking up. Santa pressed his finger to his lips, indicating her sleeping family. Hopie nodded seriously. "Thank you," she whispered before falling back asleep, "for everything." Then Santa rode off out of sighting, wishing a Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.  
  
TBC. yeah, I know that was fluffiness to the extreme, but I had to do something for all of those Cordy-Angel lovers out there. The next chapter will be funnier, and I promise Lindsey, Faith, Anni, Willow, Wes, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Gunn, Fred, Lorne and the rest of the gang will all get some screen time! 


	6. Christmas Day

DISCLAIMER: I own no one except for Anni, Hopie, and Leo, as well as all of the personified weapons. All other characters are the property of Joss Whedon et al.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Final chapter! Merry Christmas, everyone. I may do one more short ficlet over break, so if you have any requests, let me know. Otherwise, look for Things Unseen, coming in mid-January, the third in my trilogy of full-length fics about these characters: when Wes' baby is kidnapped from Lilah's womb by the Watcher's Council, the group must bind together to get him back; Hopie's imaginary friend (just wait, Pyro.just wait); Anni and boys.  
  
May God bless and keep all of you safe in throughout the year in the name of his son Jesus Christ. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. Love, gidgetgirl  
  
A Very Hopie Christmas: Chapter Six  
  
The hotel was, for the moment, silent. The moment passed quickly as Hopie opened her eyes. "CHRISTMAS!" she shrieked, waking Connor with a start. Angel and Cordy laughed as Hopie bounded around the room, poking everyone impatiently. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she insisted. Angel groaned. "Go wake up Gunn," he said, as it was the first thing that popped into his mind that would make the happy shrieking become somewhat more distant, and hence quieter. Hopie ran happily out of the room screaming, "Gunn!" Cordelia kissed Angel. "That wasn't very nice," she said. Angel kissed her back. "No," he muttered evilly. "It wasn't."  
  
Hopie threw open the door to the room Gunn shared with Fred. "Christmas! Gunn, Fred, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!" She bounced onto the bed. Gunn groaned and Fred slowly opened her eyes. "Mornin' pumpkin," she said groggily to the little girl. "It's Christmas, Freddie," Hopie said happily, tugging on the older girl's night shirt in hopes that she would get out of bed. Gunn audibly groaned again. "Oh, come on, Charles," Fred said, rolling over to face him. "It's Christmas." "I don't care if the world's coming to an end- again- it's seven o'clock in the morning, and nothing and no one is getting me out of this bed." His voice was gruff and firm. Hopie laid her head down on his chest, batting her eyes at them. "Uncle Gu-unn," she said in the cutest voice she could manage. Gunn groaned; he was only "Uncle Gunn" when she really wanted something. "Charles," Fred said softly, giving him a kiss on the lips. Hopie was completely unaffected by the display of affection. She was well used to them. Gunn sat up, sending Hopie tumbling off into the bed, giggling. Fred and Gunn put on robes and followed the hyper Shanshu down the stairs. "Lorne!" Hopie bellowed in the direction of his room. Lorne stuck his face out of his door. "Just a minute princess-baby," he said. "I have to put my face on a bit." Hopie grinned. Silly Lorne and his make up. Soon, they were all gathered in the lobby, in front of the gigantic, weapon-decorated Christmas tree. Hopie's eyes went as round as saucers. "Santa came," she said in awe. Angel sat up a video camera and hit the record button just in time to catch a little dark haired blur flying into a pile of presents. "Go ahead, baby," Cordelia said smiling, "open your presents." Hopie, like any sane child, went for the biggest present first. "Dear Hopie, I know you were a good girl, Merry Christmas, love, Santa," Hopie said, pretending she could read the card. Cordelia grinned and took the card from her daughter. "To: Hopie, From: Connor," she corrected. Hopie, the human whirlwind, made short work of the wrapping paper wrapped around the odd- shaped present messily. She shrieked in happiness when she saw what it was. "A flame thingy!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Oh boy!" She stuck her head really close to it, throwing her arms around it in a hugging gesture. "I love him!" she said. She ran to Connor and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Connor bashfully returned the hug, thinking how funny his little sister looked next to a full sized flamethrower. Too bad they didn't come in children's sizes, he thought. "Can I try it?" Hopie asked. Gunn and Lorne took a step away from the child unconsciously. "Why don't you wait until Mr. Spike gets here," Angel suggested mischievously. Cordelia choked on a giggle. Hopie nodded excitedly and in a flash made her way through the rest of her presents. Soon, she was surrounded by stuffed animals, board games, and several new weapons. Sitting in Gunn's lap, she showed him her pretty new glaive. "See," she said, delicately touching the end. "It's pointy." Gunn laughed, glad that he had been able to talk Fred into giving the child a glaive along with the set of jumbo crayons. Hopie jumped off of Gunn's lap, and remembering that she had bought gifts, set about the task of watching the others open the gifts she had given them. She shoved a package at Connor. Connor opened it gingerly. No one had ever given him a present before. He pulled out the Grover doll and unintentionally pulled it into a hug before he realized what he was doing. Trying to look tough, he sat the doll on his lap and gave Hopie a gruff hug. "I knew you would like it," she whispered. "You can sleep with him, and then you won't be so lonely at night." Connor blushed. "Your turn, Daddy," Hopie said excitedly. Angel's mouth dropped open when he saw the rubber ducky. He picked it up reverently. He squeezed it, and chuckled to himself when it squeaked. "Rubber ducky, you're the one." He started singing to himself, until, like his son, he regained his desire to appear manly. Then he simply held the ducky in a death grip in his hand, looking at it every so often to make sure he wasn't squeezing the poor little guy too hard. "Maybe you and Momma can have fun bath time with Rubber Ducky," Hopie suggested. Cordelia blushed as she considered her little girl's suggestion. Faith and Lindsey strode into the room. "You couldn't wait for us?" the slayer asked grouchily. "I thought you were having special grown up time," Hopie said seriously. "And Momma and Daddy hate it when anyone interrupts special grown up time." Faith laughed and felt herself being pulled into Lindsey's tight embrace. The two of them made their way to the tree. Lindsey picked up a small present and handed it to the little girl. Hopie grinned at him. She opened it slowly, almost gingerly, sensing it was something very special. She gasped when she saw what lay inside. "It's beautiful," she said, her eyes round. "Look, Momma, look." A tiny sapphire heart on a silver chain rested gently in the box. Cordy looked at Lindsey and Faith, surprised. Faith helped the little girl put on the necklace, while Lindsey explained. "It matches Faith's ring," he said, indicating the engagement ring he had given the slayer. "I had it magicked so that it increased the connection Faith feels through the ring, sort of a magical homing device in case Faith needs to go into Champion mode all quick like." Hopie threw herself at Lindsey. "Oh, thank you, Uncle Lindsey! Thank you, Aunt Faith! I love it. It's almost as pretty as Claude." "Claude?" they both asked at the same time. Hopie gestured toward her new flamethrower. "Wanna see?" she asked. While she was showing them "Claude" the flamethrower, Angel and Cordy were quietly exchanging gifts. Cordy gestured to a large package leaning against the wall. Angel walked over to it and unwrapped it carefully. Staring back at him were Hopie's eyes, and Cordelia's, and Connor's, and his own. The portrait was beautifully done and framed elegantly in a silver frame that looked somehow familiar. Recognizing the etching on the side, his eyes widened. "That's my family shield," he said, thoroughly surprised and touched.  
  
Cordelia nodded. "I had it made," she murmured, "so that your old family could be a part of our family too." Angel looked at the portrait, each stroke of the paintbrush capturing their personalities perfectly: Connor's soft pride and hidden emotions, Hopie's liveliness and sense of wonder, Cordelia's vibrancy and love of life. Angel stared at himself in the portrait. For so long, he hadn't even been able to look in a mirror. Of course, Hopie had changed all of that, but somehow looking at himself, painted into this picture with his son and daughter, and their mother, made his throat tighten as tears came to his eyes. His family. "I love it," he said. "Thank you." Cordelia smiled then, a huge smile that took up most of her face. It had been worth the many trips between photo stores and the many meetings with artists until she had found the perfect one. Angel held up a small package, wrapped in silver wrapping paper and tied with a delicate red bow. Cordelia unwrapped it gingerly. Inside was a jewelry box. She opened it and saw a simple golden chain. "It's beautiful," she said, meaning it. He smiled at her and lifted a second box, wrapped identically to the first. She opened it, gently picking up the engraved locket she found inside. Using her finger nails, she opened the locket. Pictures of Connor and Hopie stared back at her from either side of the heart shaped locket. Tears filled her eyes. "It's beautiful," she said a second time. Angel held up a third box. Her hands shaking, she unwrapped it. Inside, was a ring: a simple gold band with a single flawless diamond elegantly mounted on it. Cordelia looked at Angel, wondering what it all meant. Angel unclasped the chain and slipped the locket onto it. "For being the mother of my children," he said simply, and then, closing the locket, he continued. "The owner of my heart." Cordelia stared at the heart shaped locket, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Angel slipped the ring onto the chain and clasped the chain tenderly around Cordelia's neck. He kissed her softly. "One day, may you be my wife," he said, holding up the ring, which now rested on a chain around Cordy's neck. "Whenever you're ready," he said gently. "I love you." "I love you too," she replied, imagining the day she would wear the ring around her finger. She intertwined her hands with Angel's. For today, she would wear his ring around her neck. "I am yours," she said softly, and the two of them kissed again. Connor watched from afar, a soft smile on his face. "Well, aren't you going to open the rest of your gifts?" Cordelia asked him. He nodded and turned, more than a little bewildered, to the pile of gifts in front of him. After opening several clothes-filled packages from Cordelia, he was wary of the smaller package she had handed him. Opening it, he found a cell phone. "Free night and weekend minutes," she said. "To call Dawn." Connor grinned like a Cheshire cat. Finally, all of the gifts had been opened except for Connor's gift to Angel and Angel's gift to Connor. Angel opened the chess set, recognition lighting in his eyes at the familiar looking set. He felt as if he had seen it, somehow somewhere before. "Thank you," he said gruffly, pulling his son into a hug. "I'll beat you every night." Connor scoffed. "I think not," he said. He opened his package, not knowing quite what to expect. Inside was a pair of keys. He looked at Angel quizzically. Angel gestured toward the driveway. Cordelia groaned. She had tried, desperately tried to talk Angel out of the motorcycle. Even she had to smile when she heard Connor sputtering in the driveway. As long as he doesn't kill himself, she thought. Leo the bunny hopped happily through the wrapping paper, as Hopie went around tossing it in the air. "Merry Christmas," she sang joyously. Lorne smiled, enjoying the vibes he was getting off of the tiny girl far more than any of his tangible presents. She was such pure, honest, and loving energy. She had brought this family together.  
  
By the time the Sunnydale gang arrived at the house, Hopie was itching to use her new flame thrower, and Connor was getting nervous about giving Dawn his gift. As soon as he was inside the door, Hopie grabbed Spike's hand. "Come on, Mr. Spike," she said excitedly. "You have to meet Claude." "Claude?" Spike questioned. "And who might Claude be?" Hopie giggled and showed him her flame thrower. "His name is Claude," she informed him blithely. "Bloody hell," Spike said, remembering the time she had singed off his eyebrows. "Bloody hell," Hopie echoed cheerfully. Spike paled visibly. If Cordelia heard him teaching her baby that language. he quickly put his hand over Hopie's mouth. As everyone was greeted by their old friends, Anni Wyndham-Price stood off to the side, a little lost in the hovel. She knew these people, and Christmas morning with Wes and the rest of the gang had been wonderful, but just now she felt a little lost. Dawn's squeal broke the decibel record in the hotel, easily. She slipped the ring on, waving it around. Anni looked at it and smiled longingly. Connor felt her eyes on him and leaned in to whisper something to Dawn. Dawn smiled approvingly and nodded. Connor approached Anni and handed the twelve year old the package containing her charm bracelet. Anni, wearing her heart on her sleeve, accepted the package reverently. She gasped when she opened it. "Thank you," she breathed. Wait until she showed her new friends back home. Her grin lit up her face. "Anni, luv," Wesley said jokingly, "you're standing under the mistle toe." Anni blushed something fierce, and Connor, coming to the girl's rescue, placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. Her blush deepened, but so did her smile. Dawn sauntered over to Connor. "Look who's under the mistle toe now," she said softly. Connor enveloped her in a deep and passionate kiss that had Spike clearing his throat from the other room. Into the silence came Anya's clear voice. "I brought presents, as is the tradition on this holiday. Come, tiny young person," she addressed Hopie. "Have a present." She handed Hopie a small envelope. Inside was a laminated one dollar bill. Hopie grinned. "Money is good," she said. Anya patted her on the head. "What did Auntie Anya teach you last time she saw you?" she asked the little girl. Hopie thought carefully. "Currency is the basis of the great Capitalistic exchange and as such deserves unmitigated honor and attention," Hopie recited dutifully. Anya smiled and tousled the girl's hair. "That's right, tiny Capitalist," she said smiling. Suddenly Anya screamed a blood curdling scream. Everyone stared at her. Leo the bunny hopped curiously closer. "B-b-b-b-unny," Anya stammered. "Devil bunny." She crossed her fingers in front of her. "Back, devil bunny, back." "That's Leo bunny," Hopie told her, picking up the bunny. Leo twitched his nose. "The horror!" Anya shrieked. "Someone get the small innocent child away from the demon bunny." Angel cleared his throat. "That's a special bunny," he said. "It saved Cordelia's life. It's a magic healing bunny. It does this cool thing where purple light comes out of its eyes and." Anya shrieked again. "Shooting laser beams out of its eyes certainly makes it less freaky," she said sarcastically, burying her head in Xander's chest. Hopie sat the bunny down, and Leo wisely hopped away from Anya. Breaking the silence, Connor turned to Dawn. "Want to go on my motorcycle?" he asked her. She beamed at him. "Bloody hell, Peaches, you got him a motorcycle?" Spike roared. "Bloody hell," Hopie mimicked. Cordelia glared at Spike. Spike glared at Angel. The bunny twitched his nose, off in a corner, Anya glaring in his general direction. Connor pulled Dawn close enough to make Anni sigh longingly, as Lindsey picked up his guitar and began playing a Christmas song softly. "Silent Night," he sang softly. Soon everyone joined in. "Merry Christmas!" Hopie yelled joyfully, playing with her flame thrower. She accidentally singed Spike's left eye brow. He yelped. "Bloody he-heck," he corrected himself under Cordelia's gaze. "Sorry, Mr. Spike," Hopie chorused. Anni fingered her bracelet. "Merry Christmas," she whispered to the room at whole. It was indeed a Merry Christmas, the first in her memory and the one that would last in it, untarnished, for the very longest time.  
  
YAY!!!! That's enough fluffiness to last to the New Year, I hope? Let me know what you thought. For the record, you'll be seeing more of Leo Bunny and Claude, and of the day when Cordelia will eventually wear Angel's ring on her finger in Things Unseen. Get in any requests you have now! Merry Christmas, and please review as a Christmas present to me. 


End file.
